callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops II
Call of Duty: Black Ops II – dziewiąta część serii Call of Duty i trzecia część Black Ops. Przeniesie nas do roku 2025, gdzie będziemy świadkami kolejnej Zimnej Wojny. Fabuła została jednak podzielona na dwie linie czasowe, sporadycznie pokazując nam wydarzenia z przeszłości, konkretnie z lat 80. Zabieg ten pozwoli wyjaśnić kilka niejasności z poprzedniej gry, ale też rozwinie wątki starszych bohaterów. Narratorem historii będzie Frank Woods, ale pokierujemy m.in. Aleksem Masonem (wydarzenia z końcówki pierwszej Zimnej wojny) oraz jego synem, Davidem (główna część fabuły, przyszłość). Zamieszanie, jakiego będziemy świadkami w 2025 r., wynikać będzie z walki o pierwiastki ziem rzadkich. Zgodnie z tym, co zdradził reżyserujący Call of Duty, Dave Anthony, scenarzyści odniosą się też do „wyimaginowanego przyjaciela”, Wiktora Reznova. Antagonistą gry będzie z kolei Raul Menendez , który spróbuje skłócić ze sobą Chiny i Stany Zjednoczone przez przejęcie kontroli nad nowoczesną technologią wojskową. Całość historii napisał David S. Goyer, autor scenariuszy pierwszej części Call of Duty: Black Ops. Pracował on również przy scenariuszach do Batmana: Początku i Mrocznego Rycerza. Fabuła Akcja gry rozgrywa się w 2025 roku. Świat stoi na skraju kolejnej wojny, tym razem z wykorzystaniem najnowszych zdobyczy techniki. Po przeciwnych stronach stają Stany Zjednoczone oraz Chiny, które toczą spory o surowce niezbędne do produkcji drogiej elektroniki, oraz do wykorzystania alternatywnych źródeł energii. Grupa terrorystów pod wodzą Raula Menendeza stara się wykorzystać napięcie między największymi potęgami militarnymi do osiągnięcia własnych celów. Akcja gry rozpoczyna się od przyjazdu wojskowych SUV'ów do "Skarbca" - miejsca pobytu 95-letniego sierżanta Franka Woods'a. Z pojazdu wychodzą żołnierze, Mike Harper oraz David Mason (syn Alexa Masona), którzy chcą się dowiedzieć od swego starego opiekuna informacji dotyczących planów Menendeza i jego przeszłości. Część misji są to retrospekcje Woodsa z lat 80., tam gracz (w roli Masona) pierwszy raz poznaje Menendeza. Później zostają przedstawione działania CIA na terenie Afganistanu, Nikaragui i Panamy. Następne operacje odbywają się roku 2025. Grupa Davida Masona idzie tropem Menendeza i wychwytuje informacje dotyczące jego działań i osób w to zamieszanych, m.in. próbuje schwytać i zabezpieczyć pewną kobietę (programistkę), którą chciał pozyskać antagonista w celu przeprogramowania technologii amerykańskiej i dzięki temu, likwidacji ważnych miast i rozpętania konfliktu chińsko-amerykańskiego. W kolejnych częściach fabuły, David powraca do Woodsa, by dowiedzieć się dlaczego Raul przetrzymywał go w Panamie i jak zginął jego ojciec. Staruszek zaczyna opowiadać mu o nieudanej operacji, której głównych zadaniem było zniszczenie reputacji Manuela Noriegi i schwytanie celu. Tłumaczył, że "całym przedstawieniem sterował" Hudson (postać z Black Ops'a). Okazało się, że ważniejszym obiektem od Noriegi jest "Cel Nexus", którego Hudson "nie chciał" go zdradzić do odpowiedniego momentu. Tu następuje ważny moment w fabule, mianowicie, gdy Woods wraz z Noriegą jedzie windą w budynku przy dokach ma za zadanie zlikwidowania celu poprzez strzał w głowę. Tu gracz będzie miał wybór odnośnie schwytanej osoby, z workiem na głowie, na głównym placu. Po unieszkodliwieniu celu Woods zauważył, uśmiech na twarzy Noriegi, co go dziwi, a chwilę później niepokoi, a w rezultacie biegnie w stronę postrzelonej ofiary, obawiając się, że mógł zlikwidować kogoś z drużyny. Gdy odkrywa worek, widzi Masona, w efekcie czego Woods sięga po pistolet, by zabić Manuela, jednak zostaje postrzelony w nogi przez Menendeza ze strzelby. Po chwili gracz (Woods) znajduje się w pomieszczenie, gdzie siedzi, przywiązany do krzesła, Hudson, oparty o belkę półprzytomny mały David i leżący obok niego Mason. Menendez postawia warunek, że jeszcze jedno z nich (poza Masonem) musi zginąć. Poświęca się Hudson, ratując przy tym niepełnosprawnego fizycznie już Woodsa i Davida. Menendez postępuje podobnie jak z Woodsem i dodatkowo podrzyna mu gardło wisiorkiem (pamiątka po jego zmarłej/zabitej siostrze). Ponieważ David nie ma nikogo już z rodziny, Woods postanawia, że będzie się nim opiekował. David, po historii Woodsa, rozumie, że nie miał wyboru i że to nie jego wina. Przysięga Frankowi, że dorwą Menendeza. Kolejne misje, są już działaniami bezpośrednimi przeciwko głównemu wrogowi. Podczas przemówienia Menendeza do swych zwolenników "Cordis Die" w Jemenie, główny plac zostaje zaatakowany przez siły amerykańskie, w rezultacie czego lider "Cordis Die" postanawia uciec, pomaga mu w tym podwójny agent Farid (informuje drożynę Davida o kolejnych krokach Raula). Nastąpi też kolejny moment, w którym to gracz będzie mógł wybrać, czy zabić, czy oszczędzić swojego kolegę z drużyny, który zostaje schwytany. Gracz, jako Farid, pod naciskiem Menendeza, sam musi zdecydować czy zabić Harpera. Podczas ataku wojsk USA z Davidem Masonem, Menendez dobrowolnie się poddaje (jest to kolejna część jego planu) i zostaje sprowadzony na pokład statku USS Barack Obama. Tam udaje mu się uciec, za pośrednictwem jednego z członków drużyny Davida. Wtedy przedostaje się do stacji dowodzącej, gdzie jego siły eliminują strażników, a następnie wyciąga ze swego sztucznego oka chip, który ma przeprogramować sprzęt elektroniczny USA. I używa go do jednoczesnego ataku na USA i Chiny m.in na Los Angeles i Hongkong. Następuje bitwa o Los Angeles, między siłami USA, a ich sprzętem i Cordis Die. Finalna misja, to już ostateczne cele - wyłączenie źródła nadającego sygnał kontrolujący drony oraz zlikwidowanie/schwytanie Raula Menendeza. Pod koniec misji, gracz rani wroga, po czym ma moment decyzji na dalszy los przeciwnika - ma to wpływ na zakończenie. Fabuła dobiega końca. Misje Postacie Broń i wyposażenie Mapy Tryb zombie Znany z Call of Duty: World at War i pierwszej części Black Opsa tryb który spodobał się wielu fanom pojawił się po raz kolejny w Call of Duty Black Ops II. Tym razem oprócz trybu przetrwania dostępne są dwa nowe tryby: Żałoba, Zawrócony. Tryb zombie powstał na silniku z trybu multiplayer więc pojawia się tryb kino i rangi zombie: *Kość (na początku rozgrywki) *Dwie kości (jeśli ma się "niezłe" wyniki w rankingu) *Czaszka (gdy będzie się miało dość dobre wyniki w rankingu) *Czaszka z niebieskimi oczami (kiedy grało się min. 5 dni z rzędu, wymagana Czaszka) *Czaszka z nożem (jeśli ma się dobre wyniki w rankingu) *Czaszka z nożem i niebieskimi oczami (jeśli grało się min. 5 dni z rzędu, wymagana Czaszka z nożem) *Czaszka z dwoma shotgun`ami (jeśli ma się bardzo dobre wyniki w rankingu) *Czaszka z dwoma shotgun`ami i niebieskimi oczami (jeśli grało się min. 5 dni z rzędu, wymagana Czaszka z dwoma shotgun`ami). Są też poziomy, w postaci białych kresek (wyglądają tak samo jak licznik rundy w trybie zombie), jest ich maksymalnie 5, pokazują ile dni z rzędu grało się w trybie zombie. Dodatkowo występują też Perma-perki. Mapy *TranZit **Zajezdnia autobusowa **Knajpa (Revolution) **Farma **Miasto *Nuketown Zombies (DLC) *Die Rise (Revolution) *Mob of the Dead (Uprising) **Blok więzienny (Uprising) *Buried (Vengeance) **Dzielnica (Vengeance) *Origins (Apocalypse) Dodatki Do gry zostały wydane cztery główne DLC: *Revolution *Uprising *Vengeance *Apocalypse Posiadacze Karnetu Sezonowego otrzymują wszystkie główne DLC wraz z mapą Nuketown Zombies oraz specjalną wizytówką w trybie multiplayer. W kwietniu 2013 roku dostępna tylko dla posiadaczy karnetu sezonowego mapa Nuketown Zombies została wydana jako oddzielne DLC na Xbox 360. Posiadacze wersji PC i PS3 mogli kupić mapę miesiąc później. Po wydaniu pakietu Revolution, w ofercie pojawiły się małe DLC znane jako Pakiety Personalizacyjne, które zawierają dodatkowe kamuflaże, celowniki i wizytówki. Wymagania sprzętowe *'System operacyjny:' Windows Vista SP2 / Windows 7 *'Procesor:' Core 2 Duo E8200 2,66 GHz / Phenom X3 8750 2,4 GHz *'Pamięć operacyjna:' 2 GB (dla systemu 32-bit) / 4 GB (dla systemu 64-bit) *'Karta graficzna:' GeForce 8800GT, Radeon HD 3870 (512 MB pamięci) Ciekawostki *To pierwsza gra z serii w której można zobaczyć ręce i broń w ruchu podczas czołgania (z wyłączeniem CZ-75 z Call of Duty: Black Ops broń i ręce znikały z ekranu). *Zgodnie z plikami wersji gry na PC wiele rzeczy które są w trybie dla wielu graczy zostało wyciętych z trybu zombie, na przykład serie ofiar. *Teraz są animacje śmierci postaci w trybie zombie, gdy ostatni gracz zostanie powalony można zobaczyć, że postać w akcie desperacji próbuje złapać się czegoś, a potem prawdopodobnie umiera (zanim będą wyniki graczy). Przed wydaniem DLC Revolution z powodu pojawienia się tabeli z wynikami nie można było zobaczyć do końca animacji śmierci. *Jest to najlepiej sprzedająca się gra z serii w historii. W ciągu miesiąca od dnia premiery gra sprzedała się w ponad pięciu milionach egzemplarzy na całym świecie przynosząc dochody około 7 mld USD. *Jako, że ta gra to sequel do Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II może być uznana za trzecią część trylogii, jako, że z powodu występowania Wiktora Reznowa w Call of Duty: Black Ops jest ona sequelem do Call of Duty: World at War. *Call of Duty: Black Ops II zawiera najwcześniejszy termin (Origins, który rozgrywa się w trakcie I wojny światowej). *Zawiera też największą różnice między datami, ponad 100 lat. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Seria Black Ops